


you're the moon [eng]

by Aubergine83



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubergine83/pseuds/Aubergine83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night the conversations are honest, and the mind conscious. You become aware of things you previously overlooked. And Levi and certain celestial body have a lot more in common than it may seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the moon [eng]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anaisfromanotherplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaisfromanotherplanet/gifts).



> I decided to translate it. Thank you dear Anais for giving me the purpose. :)  
> But I guess it's good for everyone.  
> Have a nice read!

That day dusk falls quickly, covering the earth in darkness. Apart from the hooting of owls, which have just flown out to hunt and the rustle of the leaves above their tents, the night is quiet. As always but this time it does not inspire feelings of terror. Th darkness is friendly, it wraps its cloak around the world, rocking him to sleep. The day is already finished and sealed. Time for some sleep.

However, not all of people crave it.

Erwin breathes in the cool air with pleasure, heading away from the light of bonfires. He feels confident and safe, despite the lack of the 3DMG's friendly weight at his hips. His breathing speeds up a little, when the ground beneath his feet begins to rise. He reaches the top of the hill, and, without much thinking, makes himself comfortable on the soft turf. This is one of few moments when Erwin's free from the obligation to think, to plan, to act, he does nothing but exists - and every time he forgets just how great it feels. He idly contemplates the landscape. A sound interrupts this peaceful state - at first quiet, then louder - someone is approaching. The sound of steps is accompanied by barely audible scrunching of metal and leather. The steps are so characteristic - Erwin recognises the person at one. His lips bend into a smile. But he doesn't turn around.

Levi stops right behind him.

\- Erwin.  
\- Hm ..?  
\- What are you doing here.  
\- I could ask you the same thing.

He knows how Levi's face looks like now without having to see it - eyebrows furrowed grumpily, eyes rolling in impatience. Like in most of his expressions - but a bit different. It's always a bit different.

\- I'm starting to doubt your sanity lately. I guessed it would be foolish to let you wander alone.  
\- I lost only an arm, Levi. It's not like my brain is damaged.

Silence. He might be wrong about it, but paradoxically, Levi seemed - seems - to be mourning over his loss more than Erwin himself, who doesn't want to think about the future, not in this moment, as he mindlessly stares at nothing in particular, drinking in a marvellous sight of the faraway world. For a while, neither of them says anything - Levi doesn't know what to, and Erwin doesn't feel the need to speak. The wind brings the smell of grass and a chill, which flows under layers of clothing and gives them goosebumps. Suddenly, the panorama enriches in details, outlines of shapes and forms are sharpening. Night sky begins to brighten, but it's not the dawn.

\- Look.

There is no response, just movement. Levi lowers himself and settles down on the grass. It takes some time - he fidgets, trying his best to find the cleanest spot to sit and thus not to stain a freshly laundered uniform. Erwin looks at his efforts with amusement.

\- It's pretty.  
\- Hm.  
\- When I was little, I always hoped that one day, it would fall from the sky. I would find him, keep him and we would be best friends.  
\- Erwin, it's just a big rock, travelling around the Earth thousands of kilometers away, only kept like this because gravity exists.  
\- Really.  
\- I've read so. In one of YOUR damned books.

Then, Levi snorted loudly and shook his head.

\- You really were ridiculous... Look at him, does he look like he cares about shit? He just sits there, without an ounce of emotion on this potato-like 'face'. And it's seems far enough to be almost unattainable.  
\- And, judging by all these craters, it's been through quite a lot of hardships.  
\- As well.

"Let's guess, who does it remind me of?"

\- Like you said, it's a rock. So, strong and reliable. Not only admirable but - truly - beautiful.

No hesitation is heard in his voice, just warmth.

\- And in addition to everything, look - it is small, but when it comes out, it can light up the darkest of nights.

He's looking at him again, this time rolling his eyes, sighing, finding dealing with their leader harder than usual. Perhaps he really was going crazy, considering his reaction consisted only of a mysterious, ambiguous smile. As if the conversation meant something more, as if he knew something Levi didn't - and Erwin intends to for it to stay. Always keeping the cards close to the chest. Time to show his hand hasn't come - yet.


End file.
